Pound Puppies World Tour: The Video Game
Pound Puppies World Tour: The Video Game is a fan-made video game idea created by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Description Poun Puppies World Tour: The Video Game is a fighting video game that relives the fan-made World Tour Arc. Gameplay The gameplay consists of an arcade/fighting style gameplay. The player must perform certain buttons to unlock special combos. It also includes a tag-team format. Story Mode Story Mode follows the plot of the fan-made World Tour Arc. Bonus Mode Bonus Mode includes fan-made stories before and after the fan-made World Tour Arc. Playable Characters This fan-made video game includes all the characters from the World Tour Arc. It also features bonus characters before and after the World Tour Arc with Different Outfits. Cooler (Normal, Winter, Roman, Hawaiian) Nose Marie (Normal, Winter, Southern Belle, Hawaiian) Tony(Normal, Super Tony, and Titan Tony Versions) Faith TJ Bartrand (Devil Dog Outfit, Cooler's Outfit, Movie Director) Beamer Ramon Stephanie (Devil Dog Outfit, Howler's Outfit, Australian Hunter) Howard Colette DJ Vivian (Devil Dog Outfit, Louie' Outfit, Frenchman's Outfit) Howler Saul Big Paw Darius (Devil Dog Outfit, Igor's Outfit, New York Outfit) Igor (Normal, Winter, Vampire, Hawaiian Shirt) Bright Eyes(Normal, Cheerleader, Princess, Athletic) Vigor Ian (Devil Dog Outfit, Whopper's Outfit/Camper, Bruce Lee Outfit) Momo(Normal, Kabuki, Summer, Bedtime) Susanoo Marcus Elaine Violet Vanderfeller May Cookie and Cupcake Jayden (Devil Dog Outfit, Beamer's outfit, Okonomiyaki Chef) Catgut Lee Michelle Ming Gamma(Normal, Karate, Samurai, Outlaw) Antonio (Devil Dog Outfit, Barkerville's Outfit, Shinto Priest) Usagi Zanzibar Zibar Bonus Characters Katrina Stoneheart Captain Slaughter Solar Ray Kaptain Kid Stoneheart Shadow Dog Diamond Donatello Sarge Rosy Stuffy Buffy Sparky Gloomy Smokey Winky Jazzy Spunky Twitchy Slushy Pup Lee Tim Collie Barkerville Magic Vanderfeller John Tori Puzzle Pupzan Dark Cloud Whopper(In his Wonder Whopper guise) Yojimbo Dog Walker James Ruff Mimi-Nose Iris Ruby Pupnick Tuffy Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller Brambles Lanford Catgut Jr. Drumstick Chew Chew Ichiro, Daikeizu, Issun, Kohaku, Fubuki, Kaguruma, and Bara Dumbo(Normal and Stupor Dog versions) Ultra Tony Calvin Yao Zigzag and Ollie Captain Canine and Puppy Cadets Gordon McWhisker King Zachary Kimmy Laturna Kawasenshi Topaz Tony the Artist Tricolor Bartholomew Barracuda Moon Spark Anchor Kisa Cavallo Leonardo Jeanie Purrington Yuri Itchy and Snichey Wishbone Ginnie Templeton and Glimmer Sapphire Salem Gupta Ridgeback Kojiro Bouncy Spice Battle Quotes Each character has a battle quote of their own. Cooler (When selected) Cooler: Okay! Let's Start Pounding! (Against another Cooler) Cooler: Might as well defeat Myself. (Against Nose Marie) Cooler: I'll go easy on you, Nose Marie. (Against Landford or Bartrand) Cooler: Play nice, please. (Against Igor) Cooler: I'm ready, Iggy. (Against Katrina) Cooler: Your reign of terror ends, Mean-a Katrina! (Against Marcus) Cooler: You need to be a little gentle, you know. (Against Gamma) Cooler: You can't solve your problems with intimidation. (Against Howler) Cooler: I'm ready, old friend. (Team tagged with Nose Marie) Cooler: Are you ready, Nose Marie sweetie? (Team tagged with Tony) Cooler: You ready for this? (When Using Rapid Fire ala Mode) Cooler: A whole lotta pies comimg at ya! (Win) Cooler: (Laughing) I won! (Lose) Cooler: Whoa! That's not good. Nose Marie (When Selected) Nose Marie: Here I come! (Against Cooler) Nose Marie: Are you ready, Cooler honey? (Against Momo) Nose Marie: I thought we put the love triangle behind. (When using Husband and Wife Tango) Nose Marie: Shall we dance? (Win) Nose Marie: (Giggling) That was fun. (Lose) Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! TJ (When selected) TJ: Give me all you've got! (Against Gamma) TJ: I'm not a crybaby. (Against Rosy) TJ: Now be careful,Rosy. (Teamed with Rosy) TJ: Are you ready, Rosy? (Win) TJ: Too easy. (Lose) TJ: Nuts! Igor (When Selected) Igor: Be Ready! (Against Cooler) Igor: You can't get Me, But I'll get You. (Against Bright Eyes) Igor: It's against My nature to hurt a girl... (Against Whopper) Igor: It really kills Me to do this... (Against Another Igor) Igor: Did I always look tired? (Against Marcus) Igor: I'll put out Your fire, Hothead. (Against Vigor) Igor: Let's see You do any better, Brother. (Team tagged with Tony) Igor: Let's get'em, Tony! (When using Super Screech) Igor: I'd cover my ears if I were you. (When using Perfect Prank Panic) Igor: I'm the king of pranks! (Win) Igor: Extravagant! (Lose) Igor: What?! Vigor (When selected) Vigor: Ready! (Against Cooler) Vigor: Sorry, Leader. (Against Marcus) Vigor: Your voice brings only Disdain to anyone that hears You. (Against Bright Eyes) Vigor: I think I know why My brother was so taken with You. (Against another Vigor) Vigor: Ok. whoever You are, the Joke's over. (Against Kaptain Kid) Vigor: I won't stand anyone hurting people for fun! Catgut (When selected) Catgut: Let's go! (Against Igor) Catgut: Igor, we don't have to fight. (Against Cooler) Catgut: I guess I could use a sparring partner. (Against Clawfinger) Catgut: I'll slice you to pieces, flea-biter! (Against Whopper) Catgut: You're too young to fight me. (Against Zanzibar) Catgut: This is for Usagi! (Team tagged with Cooler) Catgut: Ready, Cooler? (When using Claws of Carnage) Catgut: You made me mad. (When using Cobra Squeeze) Catgut: You're not going anywhere! (Win) Catgut: When you mess with me, you're going to get clawed. (Lose) Catgut: I wasn't quick enough. Marcus (When selected) Marcus: Ten hut, soldier! (Against Momo) Marcus: I'll be gentle with you, my boy. (Against Smokey) Marcus: How about some practice, Smokey? (Against Gamma) Marcus: Don't you call me private! (Against either Katrina or Kaptain Kid) Marcus: Stand down, Stoneheart! (Against Cooler) Marcus: Are you ready, soldier? (Against Igor) Marcus: You know, I'm beginning to think that you hate me. (Against Vigor) Marcus: I don't know who I'm scared of: You or your brother. (Against May) Marcus: Now be careful, May. (Team tagged with Momo) Marcus: Are you ready to go, Momo? (Team tagged with Twitchy) Marcus: You must face your fears, Twitchy. (When using Fist of the Marshall) Marcus: Attention! (When using Marcus' March) Marcus: All troops! Attack! (Win) Marcus: Dismissed! (Lose) Marcus: Mission... aborted. Gamma (When selected) Gamma: Hmph. (Against another Gamma) Gamma: Do I know you? (Against Cooler) Gamma: I never thought it would come to this. (Against Marcus) Gamma: Stand down, private. (Against TJ) Gamma: Stop calling me a robot. (Against Saul) Gamma: Saul... I'm sorry. (Against a Devil Dog(Before they reformed)) Gamma: I'll teach you to call me a robot. (Against one of his students) Gamma: It's time to put you in the ultimate test. (Against Kaptain Kid) Gamma: Come on... FIGHT ME! (Against Katrina) Gamma: Your time has come, Stoneheart. (Against Zanzibar) Gamma: You'll pay for all the cats in the world. (Against Whopper) Gamma: (Laughs) Sorry... Let's begin. (Against Igor) Gamma: I'll try to go easy on you, Igor. (Against Captain Slaughter) Gamma: You, with that back-scratcher of yours? Don't make me laugh. (Against Beamer) Gamma: You've a lot to learn about bacteria. (Team tagged with one of his students) Gamma: Watch and learn. (Team tagged with TJ or Marcus) Gamma: Just don't get in my way. (When using Dojo Strike) Gamma: All right, students! Show me what you've got! (When using Death Penalty) Gamma: I hereby find you guilty. (When using Executioner Sword) Gamma: No you don't! (Win) Gamma: I never miss. (Lose) Gamma: How is that possible?! Zanzibar (When Selected) Zanzibar: A world without cats is paradise. (Against Cooler) Zanzibar: Oh, so you must be the Star Puppy. (Against Nose Marie) Zanzibar: Hmm... The Star Puppy's wife wants a piece of me. How cute. (Against Whopper) Zanzibar: I don't have time to play childish games with you. (Against Tony) Zanzibar: It all ends... with you. (Against one of the Devil Dogs) Zanzibar: You dare rebel against me?! (Against Usagi) Zanzibar: You will pay for your interference. (Against a Cat) Zanzibar: How I hate cats. (Team tagged with a Devil Dog(Before they reformed))Zanzibar: Now you'll see what I can do. (Win) Zanzibar: Pathetic weakling! (Lose) Zanzibar: How could I lose?! Katrina Stoneheart (When Selected) Katrina: I put cute in the blender. (Against Cooler) Katrina: You have interfered with my schemes for the last time. (Against Kaptain Kid) Katrina: Don't hurt me! (Against Marcus) Katrina: I don't take orders from a weakling like you. (Against Gamma) Katrina: Uh oh... (Against Zanzibar) Katrina: And you are...? (Win) Katrina: (Laughs evilly) (Lose) Katrina: Mutts drive me nuts! Kaptain Kid (When Selected) Kaptain Kid: Shall we begin? (Against Cooler) Kaptain Kid: Jackpot! I finally found you. (Against Igor) Kaptain Kid: Your pathetic pranks are no match for me. (Against Twitchy) Kaptain Kid: I'll run you through, you miserable, meddling Mink! (Against Kisa) Kaptain Kid: You will pay for your betrayal! (Against Whopper) Kaptain Kid: Out of my way, brat! (Against Captain Canine) Kaptain Kid: Heh. Nothing more than a mere actor. (Against Gamma) Kaptain Kid: Ooh, the cyborg wants to play. (Against Zanzibar) Kaptain Kid: I have never seen you before. (Against Howler) Kaptain Kid: Let's see who is the smartest around here. (Against Captain Slaughter) Kaptain Kid: Which is stronger: Your metallic hand or my sword? (Against Vigor) Kaptain Kid: You don't scare me. (Against Katrina) Kaptain Kid: Just because you're my aunt doesn't mean I should go easy on you. (Against Bartholomew Barracuda) Kaptain Kid: Time to show you who the real pirate king is. (Team tagged with Bartholomew Barracuda) Kaptain Kid: What do you know? Two pirates for the price of one. (Win)Kaptain Kid: I am so darned brilliant! (Lose) Kaptain Kid: Impossible! Bright Eyes (When selected) Bright Eyes: This should be peachy keen. (Against Igor) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Iggy. I won't get hurt. (Against Whopper) Bright Eyes: Wonder Whopper? (Against Darius) Bright Eyes: Are you really my descendant? (Against Marcus) Bright Eyes: Why are you being mean? (Against Katrina or Kaptain Kid) Bright Eyes: Uh oh. (Win) Bright Eyes: Goody goody gumdrops! (Lose) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! Beamer (When selected) Beamer: Better not get me dirty. (Against Dumbo) Beamer: I've had it with your stupidity! (Against Igor) Beamer: You need a lesson in cleanliness. (Against Zanzibar) Beamer: Even your heart is a filthy mess. (Against Jayden) Beamer: Play nicely, Jay. (Win) Beamer: Good tidings. (Lose) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! Dumbo (When Selected) Dumbo: Okey dokey, hokey pokey! (Against Beamer) Dumbo: Don't make me mad, neat freak. (Against another Dumbo) Dumbo: Boy, do you look stupid. (Against Gamma) Dumbo: Okey dokey, sensei! (Against any villain) Dumbo: My danger senses are tingling! (Against Cooler) Dumbo: Careful, Cooler. I'm a kick-boxing king. (Against Captain Canine) Dumbo: Wow, Captain Canine! (When using Bongo Dance) Dumbo: It's time to dance! (Win) Dumbo: (Goofy laugh) (Lose) Dumbo: Oh no! Whopper (When selected) Whopper: Wonder Whopper to the rescue! (Against Cooler) Whopper: I'm ready, Cooler! (Against Kaptain Kid, Zanzibar, or Katrina) Whopper: Oh, I'm in trouble now. (Against Igor) Whopper: Prepare to be out-pranked! (Against Gamma) Whopper: What's so funny? (Against Ian(Before he reformed)) Whopper: How can you be my descendant? (Team tagged with Bright Eyes) Whopper: Here comes Wonder Whopper and Bright Eyes! (Win) Whopper: Wonder Whopper shall prevail! (Lose) Whopper: Yipe! Howler (When selected) Howler: Aroo! (Against Cooler) Howler: Are you ready, pal? (Against Gamma) Howler: I wonder how you became a cyborg? (Against Darius) Howler: Battle of the geniuses, no? (Against Kaptain Kid or Katrina) Howler: Aroo! A Stoneheart! (When using Howling Blitz) Howler: Aroo! (Win) Howler: Aroo! Victory! (Lose) Howler: How did that happen? Sarge (When Selected) Sarge: Look out, world! Here comes Sarge! (Against Gamma) Sarge: I'm ready, Sensei Gamma. (Against Katrina) Sarge: Yeesh. You look uglier in person. (Against one of the other Minks) Sarge: I'm getting too old for this. (Against Kaptain Kid) Sarge: You won't get away with killing your own relatives. (Win) Sarge: Fifty one years and still going strong. (Lose) Sarge: Huh. I need to settle down. Bartrand (When Selected) It's just now! (Against Cooler) The 50s called. They want their Personality back. (Against Nose Marie) Get Current. this isn't the Civil War. (Against Howler) Ah. the Pound's Machinist. (Against Bright Eyes) She looks harmless. He. I win. (Against Whopper) You have no infinite lives. This isn't a game. Miscellaneous (Igor Against Marcus) Marcus: Now, listen up-- Igor: No! I've had it with Your Hard-nosed attitude. (Catgut against Zanzibar) Zanzibar: You're not gonna get in my way, Again! Catgut: This ends, now! (Marcus against Igor) Marcus: Igor, you don't understand the fact that I had a terrible childhood! Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Special and Ultra Attacks Each character has a special attack that can be performed. Cooler Special Attacks Lemon Meringue Surprise and Rapid Fire A la Mode Ultra Attack Giant Pie Surplex Nose Marie Special Attacks Frying Pan Strike and Skillet Flambe Ultra Attack Husband and Wife Tango Howler Special Attacks Extend-o-Paw, Howling Uppercut, Flexible knee Press, Giant Flashlight, Howling Punch, Howling Sickle, and Howling Cannon. Ultra Attack Howling Blitz Gamma Special Attacks Eraser Cannon, Ground Sword: Pitfall Surprise, Fire Sword: Volcanic Eruption, Water Sword: Tidal Wave, Wind Sword: Typhoon Ultra Attacks Super Eraser Cannon, Executioner Sword, Dojo Strike, Death Penalty Catgut Special Attacks Cobra Squeeze, Praying Mantis Strike, Tiger Punch, Soaring Crane, Monkey Kick Ultra Attack Claws of Carnage, Somersault Moon Rise, Kangaroo Dance, Tornado Claw Marcus Special Attacks Boredom Gas, Flash Grenade, Spinning Top, Military Drill Ultra Attack Marcus' March, Machete Blitz, Fist of the Marshall Igor Special Attacks Hand Zapper, Balloon Bomb, Chinese Finger Trap, Silly String, Screech, Rapid Fire Kick Ultra Attack Strayvinski Strike, Perfect Prank Panic, Super Screech Dumbo Special Attacks Fool's Dance, Stupor Surprise, Handstand Kick Ultra Attack Bongo Dance Elaine Special Attacks Lightning Arrow, Bow Bash, Ice Arrow, Heal Ultra Attack Miracle Arrow, 1,000 Arrow Hurricane, Surgery Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's